


Break time

by Saku015



Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, BoKuroo Week 2020, Boyfriends, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto spend their break time together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079522
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	Break time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Flower shop/Tattoo parlor AU.

The bell above the coffee shop’s door chimed as Bokuto pushed it open. One of the baristas looked up and greeted him with a happy little wave that the other reciprocated. After that Bokuto started scanning the shop, looking for one person in particular. When he spotted out the iconic bed hair he felt his lips quirking up in a smile.

”Kuroo!” He yelled, grabbing the other’s attention. Kuroo lowered the newspaper he had in his hands and waved to the rapidly nearing man. When Bokuto reached him, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. ”I missed you,” he said and Kuroo chuckled.

”It has been only five hours, Kou,” he said and Bokuto pouted. Yes, they parted around 7 AM, but still! Tho, he sat down from across Kuroo and they waited for a waiter to show up.

”Did you really leave Akaashi alone in the shop?” They heard a quiet voice from above them and both of them looked up.

”Kyanama!” Bokuto exclaimed making Kenma wince. ”Why are you here?” He asked, then looked at Kenma up and down, seeing his uniform. ”You work here?!”

”Just a side job beside the bookstore,” Kuroo informed him and Kenma narrowed his eyes.

”He didn’t ask you, Kuroo,” he said and Kuroo snickered. His best friend became more and more talkative with his boyfriend and he loved it. ”Did you really leave Akaashi alone in the shop?” Kenma repeated the question to Bokuto.

”He said it’s okay for me to have a quick lunch break,” Bokuto said, leaning back in his seat.

”And he looks better amongst those flowers than Bo anyways,” Kuroo said and Bokuto gasped indignantly. Kenma bit into his lips to hold back a smile. Kenma took a deep breath to gain back his composure.

”What can I bring for you, Koutarou?” He asked and spoke up before Kuroo could. ”I know what you want – coffee as black as your soul.”

”Kenma!” Kuroo squeaked while Bokuto laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. ”Stop roasting me in front of my boyfriend, will you?!”

”Nope,” Kenma simply said, turning around to bring the orange juice Bokuto asked for between pits of uncontrollable laughter.


End file.
